Disappointment
by The Lanternkeeper
Summary: I'm a Slytherin. Yeah, I know. You'll see my story of my time at Hogwarts inside, so... Yeah. I'll do my best, I guess. It's sort of boring, though... Rated T for possible language and inevitable violence. WARNING: Sort of self-insertion story.


**ARRRGH! Yes, it's true... Lord of Darkrai is succumbing to the numerous signs the universe is giving him, and is writing... _Harry Potter_ fanfiction... Yeah, I know, right? Don't worry, though. I'll do my best to make it as non-cliche as possible. So, yeah... Enjoy! And if you can't, then do your best please? If you still can't, then please leave. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm NOT JK Rowling, so I DON'T own Harry Potter. All I own (pertaining to this story) is my character, who you will hopefully soon meet, assuming you don't leave.**

**Author's Note: There will be some homosexual relationships in this story (nothing explicit, though), so if you don't like it, then please, very kindly, shove off. :)**

* * *

Greetings. My name is Angelo Dixon, I'm 14 years old, and I was born and raised in Ireland for ten years by Irish parents. I've got hair that's a mix of brown and red, hazel eyes, and you're probably going to hate me after the next sentence I say, but I'm going to say it anyway. I attend Hogwarts, and I'm a Slytherin. Do you hate me yet? Well, regardless, I'll continue with my story.

I began my contact with the Wizarding world at about age 7. I, without any outside assistance, had somehow managed to make my father's television set, still showing the picture, rise up into the air, and smash against the ceiling. I remember it vividly, as I distinctly recall being bored by what had been on, and wanting something strange and interesting to happen. Now, I had been used to bizarre things happening, but only on every other day.

My parents had gotten divorced shortly after I had been born, because my father, a wizard, had apparently been unaware that my mother had been a witch. He had apparently been looking for a Muggle woman to be his bride, but, alas, my mother had fooled him, somewhat. A hasty marriage, in my opinion. Anyway, my father had come in to the living room to find me and the shattered remains of his television on the ceiling. He must have been resigned to the fact that I had magic blood, because he just shrugged, sighed, and sent me to my mother.

A wizard my father might have been, but he did not enjoy it. From what I understand, he was very much shielded from magic as a child, and he was very grounded in Muggle science. He went to Hogwarts just like all other witches and wizards, but he hated every second of it. He was made a Ravenclaw, and spent nearly every moment with his head in a book, rarely taking his wand out for anything. He enjoyed Muggle Studies very much, because he considered himself an expert in such matters. He and my mother were in the same year all throughout school, but had never really met until their fifth year. At that point, he met my mother, they began dating, and the rest, as some people apparently say, is history.

I lived with my mother for a while after the television incident, and she began teaching me all about the amazing things one could do with magic. She had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts, but everyone had thought her to be something else, because she was very much against stereotypical Slytherin behavior. She insisted on being friends with many people, especially students from other Houses. She had made excellent marks in all her classes, and was very close with her teachers. She had tried to make friends with my father upon arrival at Hogwarts, but he had brushed her off. She was a trifle put out, but she decided to leave well enough alone, and move on. As I previously mentioned, they met in their fifth year, and you know the rest.

So, I stayed with my mother for a time before I began attending Hogwarts, and she taught me a lot. I was instructed in the proper way to hold a wand, how to stir a cauldron, and why one must always keep one's herbs straight. Another thing she taught me was to be unexpected. Do everything that you can to keep the people that you meet on their toes. Why? "Because life is more fun that way," she had said. She had demonstrated this principle of hers on the day she was Sorted.

She told me, "When I attended Hogwarts for the first time, I heard the Sorting Hat's song. When I heard what it had said about Slytherin, I was nearly outraged. It made Slytherin seem like a horrible place to be. I decided then that I would prove them all wrong. I decided to be in Slytherin, and be as pleasant as possible. When the hat was placed on my head, it told me, 'Now, surely you must be a Hufflepuff, young lass? So determined, so straightforward...' but I pleaded to be in Slytherin. 'Why?' he asked me. 'Surely you know of the bad reputation they have?' I told him yes, I knew, but I wanted to change that. 'Very well...' he agreed, then yelled out, 'SLYTHERIN!' and everybody I had met so far was bewildered. I felt the hat lift off my head, and I hopped down to the Slytherin table. A few people were friendly to me, but most were cautious. I could understand why, but I welcomed the kindness." My mother is an extraordinary woman.

Anyway, enough about my parents. My story begins at my first year of school...

* * *

"Mom, I'm scared. What if someone hexes me while I'm not looking? O-or if someone throws all my bags off the train? O-or if my wand backfires?" I was clinging to my mother's robes at the platform. The train was due to leave in 20 minutes.

She had responded with a warm, mom-like hug. "Sweetie, don't you worry. If anyone does anything bad, they will be punished by the people in charge. Everything will be fine. Okay?" She gave me a light kiss on the top of my head, and pushed me towards the train, dragging my suitcase behind me.

I boarded the train, following all procedures necessary, and began looking for a place to sit. Apparently, the first place I looked was not the right place at all. I opened the door, and an older boy, maybe about 16 had just looked at me and said... something. I mean, I remember, but the words were... less than pleasant, let's say. He slammed the door in my face, and I sat outside the door crying silently. "Now, you really must stop this," I scolded myself, following the example of a certain literary Alice. "Crying will solve nothing, and you know it. Cease at once." I nodded to myself, but I simply would not stop crying.

A few minutes later, a girl of about the same age as the boy from earlier opened the same door, looked down at me, and took pity on me. "Hey," she said softly, sitting down next to me. "What's the matter?" She had kind green eyes and auburn hair. She reminded me of my mother, except for the fact that my mother had brown hair the color of polished wood. The girl's hair was redder.

"I-I don't know w-where to go. I'm just looking for a p-place to sit," I managed between sniffles. "I'm s-scared."

"Are you a first-year?" she asked me nicely. I merely nodded. "Well, don't you have any friends here? Surely you must know someone." I shook my head no, tears still streaming down my face. "Oh. Well, you know me now. My name's Melody Cartwright, and I'm a fifth-year. What's your name?"

"A-Angelo Dixon. It's nice to meet you," I said, timidly extending my hand for a handshake.

She returned the handshake, saying, "Likewise. Here, come sit with me." She got up, went through the door, and I followed her. "Guys, this is Angelo. He's a first-year, so we need to make him feel welcome." In the cabin were a pale boy with messy, dirty-blond hair and dark, yet energetic brown eyes, a tan-skinned boy with straight black hair and standard blue eyes, and a girl with wavy white hair and eyes that were light blue. "Come here, you can sit between me and Jason." She patted the spot between her and the pale boy. I walked over and sat down without a word.

Jason introduced himself first. "Hi! I'm Jason Wells, and I'm a fifth-year." He looked as though he would love nothing more than a friendly duel. He spoke with an accent that sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Jason's an exchange student from America, in case you're wondering about the accent, by the way. I'm Lucas Wilston. Fifth-year," the tan-skinned boy said. "This is Martha Lake," he continued, pointing his thumb towards the white-haired girl. "She doesn't talk. Well, she does talk, but very rarely. When she does, you can bet that it's something really important."

Martha reached across the booth and shook my hand, leaving a small piece of paper in it. I unfolded it, and it read, "Nice to meet you. I'm a fifth-year." As soon as I finished reading it, the paper folded itself back up, but in a different pattern. It folded into a small origami bird, which proceeded to fly out the train window.

I noticed we still hadn't left yet, so I asked, "Um, when is the train supposed to leave?"

"It should leave any second now," Jason said... just as the train lurched, throwing me straight into Martha's lap. Jason and Lucas started laughing, Melody's eyebrows shot up, and Martha... She just looked at me with my head in her lap and smiled. She patted my head a couple times, and I sat back up into my chair.

So, my new fifth-year friends told me about Hogwarts, the different teachers, what to do, what not to do, what you really shouldn't do but do it anyway, the importance of pronunciation with spells, etc. We were about halfway there when the trolley stopped by, and I realized that I was really hungry. REALLY hungry. I hadn't eaten much for lunch, I'd been too nervous about Hogwarts. I checked my pockets, and realized that I had forgotten to bring any money. Everybody else was getting things from the trolley, but I was getting nothing. 'This ought to teach me for next time,' I thought.

"Angelo, do you want anything?" I looked up to see Melody smiling at me.

"No, thank you... I'm fine," I replied quietly.

"Forgot to bring your money, didn't you?" This time Lucas was asking the question. "That's alright, Jason always gets way too much to eat all by himself, so we always have to help him get rid of the rest of it after he stuffs himself to the gills. This," he paused to reach over and jab at Jason's somewhat ample midsection, "holds quite a lot, but we always have to dig him out of his hole. Every. Single. Year," he finished, leaning back in his seat, smiling smugly at Jason.

Jason blushed beet red, saying, "Sh-shut up!"

"Oh, yeah, did we mention?" All eyes turned to Martha. "Jason and Lucas are gay." I noticed that Martha tended to talk in an almost monotone voice, very raspy, in fact.

"You're not homophobic, are you?" Melody asked me.

I blinked twice at her, and said, "No. Why would I be? They're just people."

Jason's eyebrows raised slightly. "Nobody's ever given that response before. Most people make up some bogus excuse about how they have to go somewhere. Interesting."

"Are you and Martha lesbians, then?" I asked Melody.

"Nope. Perfectly straight, thank you. I've got a boyfriend in Gryffindor, and I'd never betray him. Oh, he is too much, though..." Melody trailed off, a dreamy look in her eye.

"Oh, that reminds me. What house are each of you in?" I asked, accepting a Chocolate Frog from Martha.

Jason responded first, saying, "I'm a Gryffindor," with half a struggling Frog in his mouth.

Lucas followed, with, "Gryffindor," as his reply, too.

Melody was next. "I'm in Hufflepuff."

Martha spoke last. "Ravenclaw."

"Ah."

Finally, Lucas asked me, "What house are you hoping to get into?"

"Slytherin, just like my mom."

Melody raised an eyebrow at me. "No offense, Angelo, but there are some pretty horrible people in Slytherin. Take that guy who slammed the door in your face earlier."

"Ciaran DeRyles," Jason said with hatred in his voice. "He looks nice, but it's people like him who give Slytherin its bad reputation."

"He's perfectly awful to nearly everybody who isn't Slytherin. He looks for what he considers to be faults in other people, then gives people hell for those 'faults'," Martha explained darkly. "Jason's and Lucas' homosexuality? He has a field day on that. My being quiet all the time? Not quite as much, but he does get a lot of mileage out of it."

I looked at Melody. "Does he ever make fun of you for anything?"

Melody looked away, saying, "No. I... I'd rather not talk about it."

Jason filled in the blanks. "You see, Melody's been avoiding Ciaran's, er, _advances_ for over six years now. (If you know what I mean.) They're neighbors in the Muggle world, and he's completely in love with her."

"Problem is," Lucas continued. "Melody's already got her boyfriend in Gryffindor, so, since Ciaran's completely obsessed, he's a jerk to everybody else."

"Thanks, you guys," Melody said acidly. Jason and Lucas just looked away.

"Oh, you guys. Thought you should know." Everybody looked towards Martha. "He's totally been listening." She jerked her thumb across the aisle. Everybody's eyes followed her aim, and saw Ciaran.

The boy with dark black hair and dark brown eyes. Not a 'nice-dark-brown', but an 'evil-near-black-dark-brown'. Right across the aisle. He had been listening the entire time. He glared at me, sneered at Jason and Lucas, rolled his eyes at Martha, and lastly, gazed longingly at Melody. I inhaled deeply, trying to suppress my anger. The injustice of it all, the sheer viciousness of this horrible person. How dare he... How dare he disgrace my mother's former house like this...

He and I had locked eyes, both glaring at the other. "Don't make eye contact, man." Jason snapped me out of my hatred-trance. "He'll just mess with your head."

Our mutual gazes were broken by my new rival, as he began looking pleadingly towards Melody. I looked at her, too, in time to see her make a very rude hand gesture at him, then close the door to the cabin. She sulked the rest of the way to Hogwarts. I got tired and fell asleep, so I missed everything else.

When I woke up, we were there at the school, and everybody was getting off. "I guess we'll see you later, Angelo!" Melody said as she and the others started walking towards the castle. I went with the other first-years to the entrance to the Great Hall. A tall, stern-looking woman stood before us, telling us the rules, how things go, etc. I remember what she said, but I don't really want to go over that right now. The gigantic door opened, and students started filing in.

This was it.

* * *

**WHEW! That was really long... Sorry about that. Anyway, we'll get to the Sorting next chapter, and Angelo will get a rival that's closer to his age, rather than Ciaran. So! Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
